


5 Times Derek Surprised Stiles and 1 Time He Didn't

by heartsdesire456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddly Derek, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles expected after that first, dramatic, ‘thank God we’re all alive’ kiss that Derek might genuinely care about him. However, he never expected for what he hoped to be a potential ‘I like you, you like me, let’s have hot, steamy celebration sex when we don’t die!’ relationship to somehow turn into a ‘Derek Hale is a secret romantic, who knew?’ real-life relationship.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Basically 5 times Derek is secretly a romantic and 1 time Stiles totally expected what was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Derek Surprised Stiles and 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This was random as hell. No idea where it came from. Hope it's nice!

When Stiles realized how much Derek cared about him, it was because he had managed to escape from witches who had kidnapped him two days before and, as soon as Derek’s deputy cruiser showed up, Derek flew out of the truck and grabbed Stiles, pulling him into a crushing embrace as he babbled about how stupid Stiles was to go after them alone before _really_ blowing Stiles’s mind by pulling back just far enough to kiss Stiles silly.

Stiles had never really understood the idea of ‘being kissed silly’ until Derek’s hard, rushed assault on his mouth ended in Derek stepping back quickly and Stiles staring blankly before he began to attempt words, only to manage incoherent babble until he finally forced out the words, “Wait, huh?!” Derek’s eye roll was accompanied with a slightly nervous smile and a gesture back to the truck.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Stiles expected after that first, dramatic, ‘thank God we’re all alive’ kiss that Derek might genuinely care about him. However, he never expected for what he hoped to be a potential ‘I like you, you like me, let’s have hot, steamy celebration sex when we don’t die!’ relationship to somehow turn into a ‘Derek Hale is a secret romantic, who knew?’ real-life relationship.

1\. **Seeking permission**

The absolute, honest to God _last_ thing Stiles ever expected was for Derek to ignore him for three days after they kissed, only to turn up by showing up at his house on a Sunday afternoon and _ringing the doorbell_. 

Stiles stared blankly at Derek for a moment when he answered the door, trying to take in the sight that was Derek Hale in a neat, non-wrinkled, perfectly ‘casual but not too casual’ button down shirt, dark jeans, and his non-scuffed boots. Stiles didn’t even know Derek _owned_ a button down shirt that wasn’t his deputy uniform. “What.” Stiles asked flatly, too confused even for inflection.

“Derek, hey!” Stiles was interrupted by his dad coming out of the living room and, on his way to the kitchen, seeing that Derek was their mystery guest. “What’re you doing here?” he asked, coming up behind Stiles. “Stiles, he is allowed in the house, you know?” he teased and Stiles rolled his eyes but stepped back, letting Derek come in. “So what’s the problem? You guys have pack business?” John asked. “It won’t interfere with work tonight, will it? We don’t have anybody on backup to replace you,” he pointed out.

Derek shook his head. “No, no pack business,” he said, and then, after what seemed to be a fortifying, careful inhale and exhale, he looked at John. “I was hoping to talk to you, actually.”

John raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Sure. Stiles, will you go take the pie out of the oven for me?” he asked, and Stiles nodded, giving Derek a narrow eyed look of suspicion before going to do what his dad asked. He could still hear them talking in the other room, though, so he couldn’t help listening in. “So, Derek, what can I do for you?”

“Sir, I know I have only just started to prove that I’m not that bad of a guy to you,” Derek started and Stiles frowned as he put on the oven mitts. Derek had been a deputy for eight months, so he was pretty sure his dad knew he was a good guy. “And I know I’m not the most stable person in life right now, so I fully understand if you have objections.” 

Stiles opened the oven and pulled out the pecan pie his dad was cooking (see: Stiles cooked and his dad took credit for) for a potluck station dinner that night just as he heard his father ask, “Objections to what, Derek? You’re a good man, what could you possibly think I would object to at this point?”

“I’m going to ask Stiles out and I really hope that you won’t have a problem with that. I- I care about him. And I want you to be okay with that.” 

Stiles dropped the pecan pie in shock, only to panic when what was a perfectly crusted over pie smashed in the pie tin. It landed bottom side down, so it was still edible, what hadn’t flew out in chunks, but it looked horrible. However, Stiles’s attention wasn’t on the pie as he quickly scooped it up and shoved it on the counter before stumbling out of the kitchen and into the hall, stopping outside the living room just out of sight when his dad spoke again.

“Derek… are you seriously asking permission to date Stiles? You do realize he’s nineteen and can make his own decisions since this is the twenty-first century, right? If not we need to take a look at what went wrong with your academy training-“

Derek cut him off. “It’s not like that. It’s just-“ Stiles heard him make a frustrated sound. “You’re my boss and he’s your son. It’s not asking permission, it’s just… making sure this will be okay and won’t cause problems.”

Stiles stepped into the doorway and crossed his arms when John and Derek both looked at him from their respective seats. “Dude. You totally asked my dad permission to date me. Seriously,” he said with an amused smirk. 

Derek flushed. “It’s- it’s just being polite-“

“And you’re _Derek Hale_ ,” Stiles said with a laugh, walking further into the room. “You make people cross the street to walk on the other side just for fear of your eyebrows. You look like a biker gang reject when you’re out of uniform. Yet you dressed up nicely and came to ask my dad permission to date me like I’m some antebellum plantation owners daughter.”

Derek glared, though his cheeks were still slightly pink. “I’m beginning to change my mind about that-“

“Oh shut up, you kissed me, remember?” Stiles teased as he walked over and sat beside him on the couch. He faced Derek and pulled his legs up, crossing them as he watched the side of Derek’s face for a long moment before Derek finally looked at him and gave him a curious look. “Wellll, are you gonna ask me?” he prompted.

John laughed suddenly. “Wait, you haven’t even talked to Stiles about dating before you came to ask my permission?” he asked and Derek gave him a betrayed look. “No, no, don’t get me wrong,” John said, trying to suppress his laughter. “It’s very… gentlemanly. It’s very polite and also pretty professional to ask me if it would be a problem first. I can appreciate how mature your approach was,” he placated. 

Stiles smiled and nudged Derek with his toe. “You really like me, huh?” he teased and Derek gave him an unimpressed look.

“I question why every single day,” he droned, but Stiles saw the affection in his eyes. Stiles nudged him again and Derek huffed, but turned to face him. “Stiles, will you go out with me Tuesday night?” he asked, and Stiles grinned.

“Sure, but you probably need to make a bank run first if you think you can afford my tastes,” he joked, and then winked as he stood up. “More expensive the date activities, the more likely I am to put out.”

John groaned and Derek’s eyes widened like saucers and his ears turned red. “ _Stiles!_ ” Derek nearly squeaked and Stiles laughed evilly at the annoyed look his father gave him and the mortified look on Derek’s face.

“Oh relax,” Stiles said on his way back out of the room. “If I let people in my pants on the first date, I might wouldn’t still be a virgin, what with the whole ‘never get a second date’ thing,” he called back, only to stop and the door and wink at Derek. “Play your cards right and you get to live with the knowledge you deflowered your boss’s only child, by the way. Enjoy going to work tonight,” he said and Derek groaned audibly, voice muffled enough to tell Stiles Derek had put his face in his hands once he left the room.

To Stiles’s amusement, John just laughed at what he presumed was Derek’s surprising bashfulness. 

 

2\. **Kissing**

Stiles had never dated someone who liked kissing that much. Or at least not ones that liked kissing him that much. However, Derek seemed to take extreme pleasure in kissing Stiles. At the end of their first date, Derek surprised Stiles by walking him to his door with some lame excuse of making sure he got in okay. Stiles gave him a pointed look and let Derek walk him to the door, and then smirked when they got there. “Told you, I’m not letting you in my pants on the first date,” he said and Derek rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t attempting to get in them this early,” he said with a sarcastic note, making Stiles cross his arms and pout.

“Why the hell not?! Do you not _want_ in my pants?” he asked and Derek gave him a flat look. “What? Dude, seriously, I’m only half-serious. I totally thought you were going to come give me some line about ‘checking the house since your dad isn’t home’ and then try and seduce me.” Derek shook his head and Stiles raised an eyebrow at his slightly nervous eyes. “What’s up?”

Derek smiled sweetly all of a sudden. “I just wanted to say goodnight,” he said softly before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips to Stiles’s. Stiles was surprised to feel butterflies flutter to life when Derek didn’t grab his hips, didn’t pull him close, and didn’t attack his mouth. He simply leaned in, crowded close to Stiles but not touching his body, and gave Stiles a slow, careful kiss. When Stiles tried to press for more, Derek pulled away, gave him a _shockingly_ shy smile, and whispered, “Goodnight, Stiles,” before ducking in to kiss his cheek and nearly run back to the car.

That was just the first in a long line of times Stiles was surprised but not unhappy by how often Derek would kiss him like it was second nature and not a preview to something sexual. After their first actual date, whenever Stiles saw Derek for various, non-them-based reasons such as pack meetings or just coming across him and his dad having lunch and busting them for eating greasy cheeseburgers in town, Derek would always greet him with a small, chaste kiss and say goodbye with no less than a kiss to the cheek. Stiles had never thought cheek kisses were something that would make him sigh like a besotted idiot before Derek. Cheek kisses were for great aunts visiting for the holidays before he and Derek began dating. Derek, however, would kiss Stiles’s cheek or jaw or temple whenever he was within reach seemingly as thoughtlessly as breathing.

And even when kisses did belong to a more sexual situation, Derek still spent so much time and care kissing Stiles like each kiss was just as pleasurable and important as whatever else they were doing to each other’s bodies. Be it heated making out turning into foreplay, desperate kisses during sex, or lying curled up together afterwards trading lazy kisses, Derek seemed to love very little more than kissing Stiles. 

3\. **Hand Holding**

Just like Stiles never expected Derek to be comfortable kissing him in front of other people, he absolutely _never_ in a million years would’ve thought Derek was a hand-holder. He had prepared to have to pester Derek into letting him hold onto his arm on the rare occasion Derek didn’t mind even the slightest public affection, but even after Derek proved himself more than eager to kiss Stiles hello and goodbye in absolute public, he still never thought the same carefree public affection would extend to something as ‘cutesy’ as _hand holding_.

And was he ever wrong.

From the very first date, during which Derek laid his hand over Stiles’s on the table and curled their fingers together with a nervous smile, Derek seemed to take more happiness from holding Stiles’s hand – in public or in private – than Stiles had ever seen from even the sappiest pre-teen couple. It was actually sort of adorable how Derek would blush every time someone they knew pointedly glanced at the loosely laced hands swinging between them when they walked together down the street at first. After a while, however, Derek didn’t even bother looking embarrassed by his own sappiness, he seemed to take it in stride when people noticed that he liked to hold Stiles’s hand, because in Derek’s mind, Stiles knew that he considered himself lucky to have Stiles for some insane reason.

In bed, Derek would hold Stiles’s hands above his head and lace their fingers together, holding on tightly with every thrust. It felt even more connected and intimate than all the other points of contact of their bodies sometimes. And when they slept, Stiles would sleep with Derek’s fingers laced through his on his middle, Derek draped along his back in a way that made it feel like Derek was a shield between Stiles and the rest of the world. 

What meant the most to Stiles, however, was the way Derek held his hand in private when there was absolutely nobody to show their relationship off to. When they drove down the road, Derek would casually slide his hand into Stiles’s on the center console and, aside from a brief, affectionate squeeze, neither of them even really mentioned it. At Derek’s place, Derek would slip his hand into Stiles’s on his lap while they watched TV. The times one of them got hurt fighting whatever supernatural threat they had that week, the other would stay at their side, hands laced together, no matter how uncomfortable it made sleeping sitting up. 

So even if it was unexpectedly sappy, Stiles would never complain about Derek casually raising their hands to his lips to kiss the back of Stiles’s hand without even glancing up or saying a word otherwise. 

4\. **Hugs**

Stiles wondered if it was a werewolfy trait that Derek had long been suppressing when, suddenly, almost as soon as they finally got together, Derek became a hugger. 

The kissing addiction, the old fashioned approach to asking him out, and the hand holding were all surprisingly ‘not Derek’ enough, but the hugging and snuggling was completely out of nowhere. Derek’s breadth of physical touch with Stiles before had been threatening violence, and suddenly they were dating and Derek wanted to hug him, and curl an arm around him, and lay his head on Stiles’s shoulder all the time.

Derek would curl an arm around his waist when they sat side by side in a restaurant with others across from them, he would sling an arm around Stiles’s shoulders if they went to the movies, he would stand behind Stiles with his arms around his middle and his chin on his shoulder if they were talking to people together, and he would full on push Stiles onto his back and spread out mostly on top of him, snuggling into Stiles’s chest until his face was tucked under Stiles’s chin when they laid on the couch watching TV. 

In bed, Derek was always either holding Stiles in an octopus snuggle where Stiles was nearly encompassed by Derek’s broader body, or curled with his face tucked into his neck and his arm and leg slung across Stiles’s body. He seemed more relaxed the more affectionate he got. He would even pull Stiles onto his lap and curl his arms around his middle, face pressed between his shoulder blades when they were hanging out with others and Derek wasn’t that interested in what was going on. 

Everybody else seemed just as confused by it as Stiles was, but after the first time one of the twins snickered at Derek for walking up to Stiles while he was cooking just to draw him into a short hug and kiss his cheek, the hurt and embarrassed look on Derek’s face made Stiles so angry that, after the bitching out Stiles gave, nobody ever said a damn thing about Derek’s affectionate ways again. Derek looked sad and embarrassed for a few days whenever he sat beside Stiles without touching him when others were around, but after dealing with that twice, Stiles plopped himself in Derek’s lap and pulled Derek’s arms around his waist, glaring at all the others until they got the message. 

Stiles thought about Derek’s over the top affection and realized that, as a werewolf growing up with other werewolves, Derek probably had plenty of physical affection from his parents and his siblings. Stiles knew how it was, he and his dad hugged way more than two manly men ever should. However, between losing his family and having every romantic partner since turn out to be a person threatening him and using him to hurt him and others around him, he figured Derek had to be so touch starved. He must’ve spent years craving any type of physical affection and comfort. He could only imagine, as he lay awake stroking Derek’s soft, short hair while Derek slept with his head on Stiles’s chest, that having someone he felt safe touching and holding and cuddling must’ve been like suddenly having a warm, loving, safe touch after years of deception and cold, empty, loneliness. 

Stiles didn’t care who looked at them funny, he didn’t care how much Derek sometimes got like an over-sized cat demanding affection, and he certainly didn’t care about how it looked to the pack who had never seen Derek like this. All Stiles cared about was that Derek had suffered so much at the hands of people who wanted to hurt him with their touch, not love him and shower him in affection, and now it was Stiles’s job to curl up in the arms of the man he loved and remind him every day that someone loved him.

It wasn’t really a hardship, Stiles thought. 

5\. **Tenderness**

The first time they had sex, Stiles assumed the careful, gentle way Derek touched and kissed his body was Derek trying to control himself, especially since naked grinding and mutual hand jobs didn’t require such gentleness. The second time, Stiles figured Derek was being gentle on him since Stiles had never been fucked before and fingering yourself was waaaaay different from a dick up your ass. Stiles didn’t have a problem with Derek’s careful, slow, method of making love. It was totally making love, because there was no way that slow, gentle, overwhelmingly intimate sex could be called ‘fucking’ in any stretch of the imagination. 

However, ‘fucking’ was what Stiles had expected when he thought about sex with Derek in the past. He had imagined rough, purely physical but totally satisfying sex that was pretty much just _sex_. He had always imagined Derek was as closed off in bed as he was in the other aspects of his life. When Stiles got to know Derek better and realized he was a total romantic, he had stopped expecting nearly-emotionless fucking, but even then, all he imagined was fun, happy sex, the kind where they both laughed at each other’s sex faces and mimicked sex noises afterwards. And it did happen, there were definitely days where they had light, playful sex that was interrupted throughout with playful insults and teasing.

But Stiles discovered fast that there would never be ‘just fucks’ like he had always imagined. 

Their third time was frantic. Stiles had nearly died and Derek nearly died saving him, and as the anger dissipated into adrenaline filled, relief-driven lunging at each other, Stiles was prepared for a rough and dirty fuck like he’d imagined. But what he got was _so_ much better. Even the anger and relief fueled, sweaty, barely-undressed, wall sex was _intense_. Derek’s tendency to brush the softest kisses and lightest touches accompanied by intense eye-contact that made Stiles feel like Derek was crawling right into his very soul was not limited to gentle sex, Stiles discovered.

Even as Derek held him and fucked him hard and fast against a wall with only the wall and Stiles’s legs around his waist to keep Stiles up, Derek peppered slow, careful kisses down his throat, hands sliding over Stile’s body worshipfully. Even hard and fast was not mutually exclusive from _tender_ and _loving_ when it came to Derek. It was absolutely normal for Derek to drape himself along Stiles’s back and lace their fingers together, holding onto Stiles’s hands and nosing along the back of his neck as he fucked him. Instead of hard nips and biting kisses that left red marks on Stiles, Derek preferred brushing soft, chaste, barely-there kisses along his skin that somehow set Stiles’s every nerve ending alight so much more than leaving marks on his skin ever could. 

And afterwards, no matter what, Derek would spent just as long holding Stiles in his arms, or laying with his head on Stiles’s chest, or tracing lines between Stiles’s moles and freckles, if not longer, than the sex itself. Stiles had never imagined that _Derek_ , the same man who once slammed his head into a steering wheel for a harmless prank, would treat sex with such tenderness and intimacy as he did, but in the end it wasn’t much of a surprise because Derek had ended up being so much different as a boyfriend than he had as an acquaintance or even as a friend. 

Stiles almost got uncomfortable with how intense Derek could be about putting so much _meaning_ into the sexual side of their relationship, but when he thought about it, he was always reminded that Derek had gone so long without anyone that he could love who loved him back, he was so desperate to not lose that again, and Stiles gave him more than enough scares that he could lose Stiles to their supernatural problems. 

So every time Stiles started to feel like Derek was smothering him with his constant affection, Stiles remembered how much Derek had lost and how Stiles was the one and only person in the world that Derek actually loved in any manner of speaking, thought about how much it hurt to think of Derek needing the affection and tenderness to remind himself Stiles was really there, and all of his annoyance melted away to the fierce level of love Stiles had for Derek.

+1. **Protectiveness**

The one thing Stiles expected the minute Derek kissed him goodnight at his doorstep and Stiles got a feel for exactly how smitten with him Derek was, was that Derek would be seriously protective. He had worried Derek might be jealous and territorial, but Derek seemed content to go out of his way to make Stiles smile whenever he felt even slightly threatened by someone else who noticed Stiles. Stiles was grateful his boyfriend wasn’t one to growl at every person who spoke to Stiles.

However, protectiveness, that was one thing Stiles knew Derek could probably win a competition at. One night they were walking past a bar on their way to the restaurant where they were having dinner, and a couple of drunk frat boy type guys stumbled out and Stiles wasn’t able to stop before running into one, making him bump into his friend. “Hey! Watch where you’re going, you little cocksucker!” one of them said, and the other shoved at Stiles’s shoulder and pushed past him.

“That’s great. Real mature, dude,” Stiles muttered, turning to catch up with Derek, only to have the other guy grab him by the shoulder and pull him around.

“What the hell did you say?” he asked, swaying into Stiles’s space. Stiles’s eyes widened and he winced when he saw the guy drawing back, already preparing for the blow, when suddenly a thick, muscled arm appeared in his vision and caught the offending fist before it came near him. He felt Derek’s other hand go to his back momentarily before he pushed past Stiles and twisted the guy’s arm down, eyes full of rage.

“You better watch who you run into and then insult,” he growled in a threatening, angry tone. “You swing at my boyfriend again and I’ll break your fucking arm off,” Derek said in a dangerously soft tone as he twisted the arm in his hold until the guy made pained sounds.

“Ha, figured that little cocksucker was a fag!” the one further away laughed and Stiles cringed in sympathy.

“Oh man, you shouldn’t have said that-“ Stiles was cut off when Derek shoved the one he was threatening out of the way and took two steps before head-butting the other guy hard enough that Stiles could _hear_ his nose shatter with a crunch. “Yep, saw that one coming,” he muttered to himself as the guy wailed in pain, stumbling to the ground when Derek let go of him and just turned around, glaring at the crowd of guys – mostly from the very bar the set of pained drunk guys came from – until they silently dispersed, nobody even looking Derek in the face as he walked back up to Stiles and gently cupped his elbows, searching his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, clearly using his every sense to reassure himself that Stiles was alright. 

Stiles smirked slightly, looking back at the bleeding drunk guy who was leaning against a post while his friend examined his face. “Was that necessary?” he asked, and Derek growled, narrowing his eyes.

“He deserved it-“

“Yeah but was it necessary? You know you can totally get fired for that, right? Police brutality-“

“I’m not on duty-“

“You’re still a _deputy_ ,” Stiles urged. “If nothing else, you can get arrested for assault.”

Derek glanced back before shrugging. “Pretty sure not a single person in that bar that saw that would tell anybody I hit first,” he reassured. “Besides, your dad would help me out. I totally have grounds for ‘defense of those around me’ if it comes up to be a problem since he was threatening you and you’re the Sheriff’s kid.”

Stiles sighed. “You cannot just take advantage of your job and my dad being both your boss and the father of your boyfriend-“

“Like hell I won’t,” Derek said, pulling him into a brief hug. Stiles smiled faintly when Derek kissed his temple before letting him go. “Come on, I’ll call your dad to tell him what happened then we can get on with our date.”

Stiles snorted, but slid his hand into Derek’s, shaking his head. “The fact I am totally okay with this clearly proves I’m entirely insane for dating you,” he said before glancing up at Derek and seeing the tightness in his jaw that said Derek was fighting a smirk. “Oh what now?” Stiles asked with playful exasperation.

Derek snickered. “Guess the whole ‘only insane people date me’ thing turned out to be true,” he joked and Stiles glared playfully, shoving him away. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I love you,” he said, and Derek slung an arm around his shoulders.

“I really am,” he said simply and Stiles slid his arm around Derek’s waist, pecking his cheek with a little extra skip to his step as they continued on their way to dinner.


End file.
